


All Snark and No Play. . . .

by Kaspah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Dean, Demon Dean, Feminization, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspah/pseuds/Kaspah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can he say? Sam has patience, but not enough to deal with the new Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Snark and No Play. . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just a ficlet thing I did for a friend of mine. Rate. Comment. SO ON AND SO FORTH.   
> Also, don't own this thing, and it belongs to the guys that made it. And stuff.

"You thought things would change, didn't you?" Sam growled in amusement, hands traveling along his brother's spine, and right down to rest on the older man's ass, marveling at the soft, yet toned feeling. Man, how many times had he laid his hands there? Had to be a dozen or so, if not a few more. But this time was different. Different in which it elicited a moaning whimper from his usually snide brother. Of course, could be from the build up of heat in those particular spots? Or the angry red that had Dean grunting with every shift of his body. Every tightening of his muscles caused another moment of stinging pain, and a whimper. Hell, Sam almost had the nerve to apply pressure. Almost.   
"What's wrong? You're usually lippier than this. Don't tell me all your anger's gone." 

Dean bit into his lower lip, keeping himself from saying even a single word to him. But the fingers ghosting around his red, tender spots got him to utter a groan. So god damned helpless, it humiliated him to no end. The Traps around his wrists, which... he thought were normal handcuffs at the time, kept him from getting out of his situation. Should'a known Sam would do something like that. Should have suspected it, but who would when having the time of their lives playing 'Tongue Battle'? 

"Fine. Be quiet all you want, you'll say something soon." The bigger brother's hands drifting toward one another, meeting up ion the center, fingers caressing the cleft of his big brother's ass, and even sliding along until they grazed over the wanting hole. Wanting to be filled more than it was already. How he could tell, was the twitching ring, tensing, inviting the already base-deep vibrator, deeper. Had to be one of the bigger ones, a smaller one wouldn't get the point across. About the width of three or four fingers, a hell of a time getting it into his brother. But the best part, man, the best part was yet to come. Just flicking the silicone toy had his brother's voice fighting to get out. Palming the base, he gingerly pressed downward, causing it to arch... and boy did his brother arch. Before, Dean's body had been held up by his arms, neatly positioned under him, kept in place by a strap connecting the collar to the cuffs. 

This collar, unlike the usual 'I love you Sammy, but Jesus we need to be more kinky', run of the mill collar that had no special features. This one had rounded off spikes, some weird white leather, probably cow hide. The main feature that Sam happened to love? The 'D' ring around the center with a rhinestone nametag. 'Dean', on the front. And on the back? 'Sam's Bitch'. It wasn't the most gracious, but when paired with the glittering rhinestones embroidering the edges? Priceless.

Dean's body shook, back arching when the toy inside him moved against that damned spot, an easy feat since Sam had his body mapped out. "S-Sam!" His body continued to shake, even as Sam continued to apply and relieve pressure, causing the damned toy to rub against his insides, sending flares of red hot pleasure throughout his body. The fight left him, upper body falling against his cuffed hands, a moan escaping. 

"There's a good girl." Praised Sam, hand wrapping around the toy. "If you've been a good girl, I'll take this", Sam faintly tugged on the base, "... out of you." In response, all Dean could do was whimper a sound of need. "Have you been a good girl, Dean?" Another tug, never enough pressure to move the toy any more than an inch or two. But it was enough to have Dean's ass moving back with it. "I... have..." Dean muttered into the bed. 

"What was that?" Then there was a harder tug, one that caused the toy to pull at his body, a seething groan mixed with heated lust; a constant reminder of what he was going through. Sam didn't even wait for him to answer, instead started to grind the toy back and forth, in and out of Dean, abusing that button that made him writhe and moan. "Aw, look at that. My girl's wiggling her hips."


End file.
